kingdom_of_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuno Gasai
NOTE: PLEASE RESPECT AND LOOK AT THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS, I OWN NOTHING. THANK YOU. ☀http://futurediary.wikia.com/wiki/Yuno_Gasai Appearance Yuno Gasai is a young girl with pink eyes and long pink hair styled in pigtails, two hanging as frontal locks featuring a pair of red bows, and the back pigtails left bare. Her most common attire consists of a blue shirt with a ribbon on her chest accompanied by a blue skirt with high socks, but her wardrobe changes occasionally throughout the series. Personality Yuno's personality is an ambiguous one. For the most part she is a sweet, feminine and sometimes shy girl when around Yukiteru. But, this masks her dark and sanguinary side—a ruthless, cold and calculating psychopath who has little, if any, problem in using others for her ends- her and Yukiteru's survival. She will resort to cruel and usually violent methods, most of the time coming out of nowhere, that generally end in bloody deaths, of either the Diary Holder or any respective follower, effectively making her a Yandere. However, she wasn't always insane. Her brutal personality mostly results from abuse inflicted by her mother and the absence of her father, which finally ended with their deaths two years prior to theSurvival Game. This was the beginning of her changes, as she later became quite lonely and sorrowful. This is shown in her somewhat morbid habits of talking to her parents' dead bodies, telling them about her day, and claiming she will bring by Yukiteru. When Aru Akise moved their bodies, she became angry and said her parents were sleeping and that he woke them up. Later she even took their heads with her when she trapped Yukiteru in a hotel. The point when Yukiteru told her they would marry when they grew up became a pillar of support that gave her much needed stability. Her obsession for Yukiteru grew to escalating proportions to the point that she was willing to harm those whom she believed would take Yukiteru away from her, such as friends, rivals, relatives, other girls, etc. At one point she even kidnapped Yukiteru and held him hostage. Aru Akise stated that Yukiteru provided a stabilizing influence in her normally chaotic and violent life. Her obsessive love escalates to the point that she was prepared to resort to violence if Yukiteru's mother ever opposed her (which did not happen), stating that she did not "need her tools." Furthermore, she threatened to killTsubaki Kasugano, and immediately panicked that Yukiteru's friends Aru Akise, Hinata Hino, Mao Nonosaka, andOuji Kosaka would take Yukiteru away from her, forcing Yukiteru to calm her down and announce their official "relationship", much to Yuno's joy and his own despair. In the third world, the third Yuno seemed to be very nice and calm, possibly because she still had love for her parents and there was no survival game for them to participate in. This allowed Yuno to stay mentally sane. However, as a side effect of receiving her 1st World self's memories, it is implied that she might still remember some of the things that occurred in the first world as she states that she feels as if something is missing. Little information: * Yuno's birthday is November 16th. * Her first name is based on Juno, the Roman goddess who was wife to Jupiter. Like her namesake, Yuno is extremely jealous of any woman who goes near Yukiteru. * According to manga, she still lives with Yukiteru after 4 more Worlds. Category:Characters Category:Female